The First Real Christmas
by klingonwannabe
Summary: They had been back to the magic kingdom for a few years now but too much had gone to really have a Christmas. Once all the fighting and hate had settled they were going to have their first real christmas. One shot.


"Mom! Mom get up!" Regina rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
"He's talking to you, you know?" Came a weak muffled voice beside her. Regina flopped her head over with one eye open. Covered in fluffy blankets and her head down in the pillow, the only thing Regina could see was a matted mess of long, beautiful blonde hair.

"I thought I was mother and you were mom." She replied rolling over and placing her head on her savior's back while wrapping one arm around her. Emma rolled her head out of the pillow and blew out air in hopes of getting her hair out of her face. She has little success, but it was a half assed attempt anyway.

"No. You're mom and I'm mama, remember?"

"And last week when we took his crossbow away from him it was Evil Queen and Em." Emma giggled but Regina got quiet and rolled onto her back away from here.

"He hates me still."

"What?" Emma's face hardened at that comment and pulled herself up towards her wife; supporting herself on her elbows."Honey he doesn't hate you. All that stuff was years ago. If you remember we hated each other at one point." This made Regina crack a smile; she remembered that alright. How could she forget? Seeing Regina brighten up made Emma smile as well. They looked at each other just smiling and appreciating each others presence.

"You know. That book was right about you." Emma was confused my this comment and her face clearly showed it because Regina burst out laughing.

"What book?"

"The book!" She exclaimed attempting to calm her laughter."the one Henry use to have that was about this place and all of us."

"OK, yeah I remember. What about it?"

"It called you the savior, but it didn't mean that you were suppose to save the our world from me. It meant you were to save me from me and you did." Regina pushed a stray lock of hair behind Emma's ear."You're my savior." Emma smiled warmly; her blue eyes were filled with happiness.

"And you are my queen." She responded as she went and kissed her lips lovingly.

"I'm not a queen. Not until your parents die any way." Emma rolled her eyes and made a funny noise as she got out of bed.

"That was the deal Regina. You got to marry me in exchange for giving up power over the kingdom and when my parents die the throne is handed to me. With you ruling by my side."

"I know dear and I would do it again. I just hate that it took so much for your mother to accept the fact we were together. I mean she nearly started a war by telling everyone that I had kidnapped you and had locked away in my dungeons!" Emma had had her back turned to Regina while she was changing and had been nothing every word that came out of her mouth.

"Yes Regina I know. We've talked about this a hundred times." She said back, with a bit of irritation in her voice, after she had finished changing. Before Regina could say anything in response the wailing noise of a teenager being ignored was making its way up the corridor towards their room.

"Mommmmmmmmm!" It said. A second later Henry appeared. Henry was now seventeen. He was tall, athletic, his hair was just past his ears and everywhere, and he had grown into his ears.

"What Henry?" They asked in unison. He looked agitated for being ignored.

"Come on I want to show you something!" Regina huffed but got out of bed and put on her robe. The three of them walked down to the main entrance where the tree was placed next to the fireplace. When Emma and Regina saw the tree they became stunned. Henry ran towards it, clearly excited. The tree was barely visible from the amount of presents.  
"They're from the fairies!" He exclaimed. Henry had every right to be excited. The fairy community had shunned Regina and anyone who had anything to do with her since they had been back. But this year was different. It was going to be their first "real" Christmas since they had been back. Yes they had actually been back for several Christmases, but they had never been able to truly celebrate from all the hate and fighting they had to deal with when they got back. This was going to be a proper Christmas the whole family was coming over, which Regina was not pleased about, but it made her family happy so she kept her mouth shut and promised herself to put on a big happy smile.

"Can I open them?"

"Yes, but just a few. You need to leave some for grandma and grandpa Charming to watch you open." Emma explained. Before Henry dug into his large amount of presents, Regina and Emma sat on the couch behind the tree to watch him. As Henry got more and more excited with each present he opened the bigger Regina's smile got. She took her beautiful wife's hand. Everything was perfect and she was finally truly happy. She had gotten her happily ever after after all.


End file.
